The Four Books of Ramen: Book I
by ANBUyoru16
Summary: Locked Hearts: After accidentally poisoning Inuyasha, Kagome meets a mysterious new girl who plans on stealing Inuyasha from her! What will she do? MS, IK? Rated PG13 for bad language and some lechery in later chapters.
1. Chocolate Poison

Chapter 1 Chocolate Poison  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I'd be writing fan fiction if Inuyasha were mine. Author's note: Here's the first official chapter to Book One of the Four Books of Ramen. Don't read too fast, now, because there's more where this came from!  
  
"What is this, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, carefully inspecting a bar of chocolate. Kagome laughed as the hanyou sniffed at it, puzzled by the new thing.  
"It's candy, silly!" she replied, watching him stare at the candy, determined to find something wrong with it. "It's for eating. Try some, it's good."  
"I don't know, Kagome," he said cautiously. "I don't think I should mess around with this stuff."  
"Don't be stupid!" she said. "The chocolate isn't going to hurt you."  
"Okay," said the hanyou warily. "I'll try it..." He unwrapped the chocolate carefully, and bit into it. He chewed it and swallowed it, then without warning, fell to his knees. "Kagome," he said weakly.  
"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, as she ran over to him. She helped him lie down and rest his head in her lap, then rummaged through her pack and found medicine. "Here," she said. "Take this."  
~*~  
"What the hell were you trying to do, kill me???" yelled Inuyasha as he recovered from the chocolate.  
"Baka!" screamed Kagome. "I only wanted to bring you back something from my time, and since you like food so much, I figured chocolate was a good idea. I'd never try to kill you!"  
"Yeah?" countered the half demon. "Well, you figured wrong!" Kagome's face fell at these words, and she bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep herself from crying. Inuyasha smelled the salty tears in her eyes and looked at her. "Hey," he said. "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't try to kill me. Don't cry." Kagome looked up.  
"No, Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you when you said you didn't want to try it." She averted her eyes. Inuyasha lifted her chin and gazed deeply into her eyes.  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." His face got closer and closer to hers, and just as their lips were about to meet, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused the hanyou and the girl to blush furiously and move away from eachother.  
"Am I interrupting something?" asked Miroku.  
~*~  
"Houshi-sama," said Sango at the campfire. "You should leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone when their together."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded the irritated half demon. He'd been poisoned, fed disgusting little white pills that he wasn't allowed to chew, and had a moment with Kagome ruined by the aforementioned monk.  
Wait, thought Inuyasha. I almost kissed Kagome. What's going on? Am I falling in love with her?  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked Sango. "You're blushing uncontrollably." The hanyou felt his cheeks. They were hot.  
"I am not!" countered a now agitated Inuyasha. "It's just really hot in here! I'm goin' outside." He got up and left.  
"Miroku-sama, look what you've done." said Sango. "He left."  
"Me?!" said the monk. "If I recall correctly, it was you who did all the talking. I didn't do anything." He looked over at Kagome, who had been eating silently the whole time. "Is there something wrong, Kagome?" She looked up from her bowl of soup.  
"No, I'm fine," she replied. After a while, she put her bowl down. "I'm going for a walk," she said. She and everyone else knew that she was going to meet up with Inuyasha. She picked up her backpack and left Kaede's hut.  
"Kagome, will you come and play with me and Kirara?" Shippo asked. His eyes pleaded with hers. She rumpled his hair.  
"Maybe later, okay?" She walked on, into the forest, toward the goshinboku, where she knew she'd find Inuyasha. 


	2. Boisterous Bushes

Chapter 2 Boisterous Bushes  
  
Disclaimer: Bubblegum, bubblegum, in a dish: Do I own Inu-chan? I wish! Author's note: I don't like cliffhangers, so I'll try not to put any this story. I can't promise you anything, though.  
  
After a while, she stopped and rested against a tree. She took off her backpack, opened it up, and pulled out her water bottle. She raised it to her lips to take a drink, and heard strange laughter.  
A girl? She thought. Is it a demon? She scanned the trees for any sign of a youkai. Nope, nothing. She took a drink of water and heard rustling nearby. "Show yourself!" she yelled at the rustling bush.  
"Well," said the bush, "If you insist." A girl stepped out from behind the bush. She had fine, golden hair and vivid pink eyes. To dress her shapely form, she wore a white yukata with a pink trim, to match her eyes. She was gorgeous! Instantly, Kagome hated the girl. She was filled with an inexplicable jealousy, and she had to get rid of the girl, before Inuyasha saw her. That way, she'd never have a chance with him.  
Where did this jealousy come from? She thought. Who is she? "Who are you?" she asked bitterly. What's wrong with me? I didn't have to say it like that! The girl, however, was unfazed by Kagome's harsh tone and returned the favor.  
"I get that a lot," she said coldly. "And if you must know, I am Rina, the Heart Locker." She flipped her long tresses. "I fancy that Inuyasha of yours," she said, confirming Kagome's worst fear. "He shall be mine."  
"WHAT?!?" yelled Kagome. "What do you mean, he shall be yours?" She was suddenly infuriated.  
"Exactly what I said," Rina replied simply. "He shall be mine."  
"Over my dead body!" screamed Kagome.  
"If you insist," said Rina. She raised a dagger, and somehow made it soar at Kagome's throat. Kagome dodged it, and it became lodged in the tree she had been leaning on. "Hold still, girl, or your neck won't be severed properly." She lunged at Kagome, who ducked and ran around her. She didn't think to bring her arrows! How would she defend herself?  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha flew down from the canopy of trees, his Tetsusaiga drawn, and swung at Rina. She escaped in a flurry of perfumed flower petals. She had disappeared. Inuyasha landed lightly on his feet and sheathed his sword.  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked. He pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. "What happened? Who was that?" He looked at her face, red from fighting. His face got closer to hers. "I almost lost you." Kagome tried hard to fear the tears, hoping he would kiss her before they spilled. No such luck. "Kagome? What happened? Tell me!" She dropped to her knees and sobbed in her hands. If she couldn't get him to kiss her, she could at least get him to carry her. She feigned weak knees, and he picked her up.  
"Don't ever leave me, Inuyasha," she sobbed. She breathed in his earthly scent. She was so ashamed of herself, crying like this, sure that Rina was watching her, thinking she was pathetic, a pushover to steal a guy from. She wiped her eyes and forced herself to stop. I won't allow Rina to take Inuyasha away from me, she thought. She hugged Inuyasha tightly and refused to let go, afraid to let go. 


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3 Confessions  
  
Disclaimer: Type, type, type. Click, click, click. No matter how much I write about him, the fact remains that I do not own Inuyasha. Author's note: It's really hard to write a story when your eight-year-old sister keeps playing "The Naked Mole Rap".  
  
"Rina, the Heart Locker?" asked Miroku. "Are you sure, Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah," he replied. "Kagome won't tell me anything else, just that I 'must stay away from her'."  
"It would be most wise if ye did," said Kaede.  
"What do you mean, old hag?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Heart Lockers are a lethal race of demons," she explained. "They feed on persons of the opposite gender by luring them with their charm and good looks. Persons of the same gender, however, instinctively sense the danger of Heart Lockers through a powerful sense of envy."  
"So Kagome's jealous?" asked Inuyasha. "Well, that explains why she nearly suffocates me with those bear hugs."  
"I am not jealous!" yelled Kagome, back from her bath with Sango. "And what do you mean, 'bear hugs'? You'd think you'd be glad I'm happy to see you!" She threw her arms around the perplexed hanyou, confusing him even more. "I need to talk to you," she whispered. "Alone,"  
~*~  
"What's goin' on?" he asked as they walked deeper into the forest. "What'd you need to talk to me about?"  
"Inuyasha," she started hesitantly. She chose her words carefully. "This is very important, so be honest." He looked surprised, but he nodded. She took a breath. "Do you, uh, that is to say, um, I mean, well, what if, wait, hold on, that's not what I was going to, uh, listen, I think-"  
"Wouldja spit it out already?" said Inuyasha, quite irritated. For one, what would the others think of him going off to talk to Kagome privately? And two, how did he know the others weren't spying on them?  
"Uh, o-okay," she stammered. I was wondering if maybe, oh, I mean, I just," she stopped, frustrated with her failure to speak and took a breath. "Inuyasha," she said calmly. "What do you think of me?" She stopped dead and looked expectantly up at him.  
Kikyo, he thought. He flashed back to that day Kikyo had called for him to sit with her. They had talked about the jewel that day, and then, she asked him the exact same question. "Inuyasha, what do you think of me? Do I seem ordinary?" Realizing the gaping hole he'd left in the conversation, he came crashing back to reality. "K-Kagome," he choked. "I- I, uh..." What do I say? She reminds me so much of Kikyo, and yet, she's so different. What does she want me to say? He shifted uncomfortably and scratched behind his head. "I think you're... you're..."  
"Yes?" she asked impatiently.  
"You're nice, Kagome." She hit the ground with a thud and got back up.  
"Is that-"she began furiously, but then her face changed. "I mean, uh, thanks, I guess."  
Great, I hurt her feelings, he thought. "Kagome, you're more than just nice."  
"It's all right, Inuyasha," she said. He must still be in love with Kikyo, she thought. She walked on.  
"No, it's not," he said, jumping in front of her. "Kagome, I care about you." She looked up at him.  
"Oh, how touching, really, I think I could cry," said a familiar voice. Kagome's eyes lost any trace of compassion and turned icy...  
"It's her," she said coldly. And it was. She jumped out of a tree and landed gracefully in front of them. Inuyasha turned and stood in front of Kagome. 


	4. Evil Kisses

Chapter 4 Evil Kisses  
  
Disclaimer: One day, I'm gonna brain wash the entire world and make everyone think I'm Rumiko Takahashi. Until then, I don't own Inuyasha. Author's note: I dedicate this last chapter to all those action lovers out there. Enjoy!  
  
"I'm gonna guess you're Rina," he said.  
"Ooh, aren't you the smart puppy?" she cooed. He bared his teeth.  
"Leave Kagome alone," he growled.  
"Oh, I don't think you understand, dog boy," she said, flipping her hair. "It's not her I'm after. It's you." She walked up to him and touched his face. "You are rather cute, though." Kagome had had enough.  
"Keep your hands offa him!" she yelled.  
"Ooh, scary!" teased Rina. "I've gone and upset the crybaby!" She laughed and brandished a dagger. "You don't think you can take me on, do you? I mean, last time, you caught a lucky break, but this time, I'm not in the mood to play nice." She directed her attention to Inuyasha. "My, you have pretty eyes," she said softly.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere," he spat.  
"Oh, come now," she said. "Don't be like that. I just want to talk." As she moved forward, he stepped back. She looked shocked. "No one's ever been able to resist my charm before."  
"That's because no one's ever known your motive before," he replied.  
"I see," she said. "So you've figured me out, have you?" She pulled a mirror from inside her yukata and blew a kiss into it. She then pointed it at Inuyasha. "Well, then, I suppose if I can't have you, no one will! Kiss of Darkness!" A dozen black kisses were fired at the hanyou. The first burned the skin of his wrist, but he effectively dodged the others.  
"Neat trick, lady," said Inuyasha, smirking. "Now it's my turn. Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" He swiped at the Heart Locker, but she escaped with only a cut.  
"You'll have to do better than that, dog boy!" she teased. "Now taste my Razor Kisses!" She blew silver kisses, and they attacked.  
"Claws of Blood!" roared Inuyasha. The kisses disappeared in a flash of light. Rina looked mad now.  
"Kiss of Blood!" she screamed  
"What's with you and kissing?" Inuyasha asked, dodging the kisses that copied his own attack.  
"All's fair in love and war," Rina replied. "It's time to finish this." A strange wind blew, and Rina began to glow.  
"What in all the hells?!" cried Inuyasha. Rina walked up to him and touched him. He fell to his knees. He was paralyzed! She tilted his head up.  
"My poison kiss will take care of you," she said. "I am rather tired of playing with my food." Inuyasha struggled, but couldn't move.  
"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome. Rina bent down to kiss him, and just as her lips were about to touch his, she fell, and missed his lips completely. A glowing arrow was stuck in Rina's back.  
'That arrow,' thought Kagome. 'Could it belong to...?' She looked up. Kikyo stood on the limb of a tree, surrounded by her soul-stealing eels. She lowered her bow and gazed down at Kagome. Inuyasha was freed from his paralysis.  
"I can move!" he said. He looked down at Rina. "Huh? What's goin'-" He sniffed the air, and looked at the miko in the tree. "Kikyo." She smirked.  
"Is that truly you, Inuyasha?" she asked, still smirking. "When we last met, you could at least defend yourself." She hopped down, and walked toward him. She touched his face. "Have you changed so much?" He put his hand on hers.  
"Kikyo," he said. She laughed.  
"Ahem," said Kagome angrily. "I'm going." She stormed away.  
"Kagome, wait!" yelled Inuyasha. He started to run after her.  
"Inuyasha," called Kikyo. "You barely escaped with your own life. How long do you think you can keep protecting that girl? She's proven to be quite the burden, hasn't she?" Inuyasha looked back.  
"Answer me one question, Kikyo," he said. She looked at him. "What do you have against Kagome?" Her smile disappeared.  
"You have changed, Inuyasha," she said. The shikigami wrapped themselves around her. "And had I not died, it would be I who changed you." She disappeared.  
'What was that about?' he thought. He then remembered Kagome, and raced after her.  
~*~  
"That was great, Miroku!" said Shippo, pleased with his dinner. "I'm not sure I've ever tasted anything so good!"  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it said Miroku. "I thought I'd try something a little different. What did you think, Sango?"  
"It was good, I'll admit," she said. She looked at Kagome, who hadn't eaten a thing. "Kagome-chan, are you sure you're all right? You're not eating." Kagome nodded.  
"I'm just a little tired," she said sadly. "Excuse me." She cleaned up her dishes and left. Everyone looked daggers at Inuyasha.  
"What'd you do this time?" asked Shippo.  
"I didn't do anything!" yelled the hanyou. "She just walked off!" They all looked at him skeptically. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Why is Kagome upset?" asked Miroku.  
"I wish I knew," replied the half demon sadly. "She wouldn't tell me anything."  
'I almost lost him.' Kagome was lying in her sleeping bag, under the 'In my jealousy, I risked his life. I have to control my emotions.' Her eyelids became heavy, and she fell asleep right away. 


End file.
